


Delicate (Strong Together)

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Artesian and Linda reconnect in an unexpected way...Slight AU.
Relationships: Artesian McCullough/Linda Ferguson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Delicate (Strong Together)

When Linda is sent the girl, she takes her time to understand what she is seeing. She remembers enough of the trauma she had been laid on the woman, the way the woman shook, even now, showing in her eyes. She sits quietly, of course, the girl is nothing if not well-behaved, if broken deep down. 

“What happened?”

The question comes quietly. Artesian flushing deeply as she answers. Despite herself Linda smirks. She knew she did the right thing by firing Tamika Ward, even if she wishes she hadn’t had to. Tamika at least has freed them both from the curse of Alex Vause being in the way. Hurting the girl worse. 

Artesian flinches when Linda moves closer. She pauses, leans back on the desk and makes sense of what is happening. Artesian can’t look at her, seems afraid and tense. The broken parts are coming clearer, Artesian pauses then, looking up slowly when Linda doesn’t move. She is still, as much as possible, but she is trembling. Remembering something. 

“Are you alright, Artesian?”

Linda forgoes the woman’s last name, for once, choosing to speak woman to woman and not boss of a company, or at least a higher up, to the worker, the woman in front of her delicate enough to make Linda touch her cheek gently. 

Artesian flinches and Linda retracts, her eyes narrowing and darkening at the woman’s sob and shiver, moving to find a seat back behind the desk, hating the word that had escaped the other woman, the ‘no’ making her heart almost bleed. 

“Well, you need help… perhaps more time to rest.”

She speaks surely, knowing she is making the right choice. 

“When you return, perhaps you will do better as the under-warden, working with Figueroa and less of the… inmates.”

The flicker of surprise in Artesian’s eyes makes her smile, noting the girl’s blush. 

“I thought so…”

Linda teases softly, making several notes before adding. 

“Your welcome… Artie.”

Artesian looks up then, almost staring, a flare in her eyes that makes Linda smirk all over again. 

“You forgot me, didn’t you…”

She moves again closer, pausing before adding. 

“I’ve been watching you ever since…”

A pause, her touch light against Artesian’s shoulders as she moves to settle into the other woman’s lap. 

“I told you, Artie, I had ambition, even back then… although I do hate seeing you this… nervous. You used to take what you wished so easily… did the boys break you?”  
“They… damaged… me.”

Artesian admits softly.

“The girls then, the riot?”

Artesian hesitates, then nods. Linda smiles slightly, brushes the lightest of kisses at Artesian’s forehead. 

“We’ll find a way to bring you back… Artie. One day.”

She pauses then adds a softer…

“As long as you never speak of the past.”

“I wouldn’t dare… Sugar.”

Artesian’s lip curls up in a near smile and Linda smirks, stealing a light kiss. 

“Good, then I’ll see you tonight… it’s been too long since we had a dinner date. My Marine.”

She pauses a moment then kisses Artesian again softly. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
